


[Art] A Resurrection Story

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gadreel Big Bang, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GBB 2015] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3486545/chapters/7658870">"A Resurrection Story"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakatai/pseuds/Chakatai">Chakatai</a><br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p><p>Five years after the fall cast all angels from Heaven, a series of alerts by the bunker's tracking system keeps Sam busy as he tries to figure out the trigger for them. His only clue comes in the form of a ghost from his past when Gadreel appears by the bunker's door, little better than dead but a whole lot more alive than anyone could have expected. Both of them are left with no choice but to face their past as they try to figure out where they stand today, but it doesn't come as easy or quite as straightforward as either would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Resurrection Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486545) by [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain). 



> First of all, the story is absolutely amazing and I really wanted to do it the justice it deserves, so I seriously tried to make art to the best of my abilities. The amount of details for some of these took for _fucking_ ever and drove me a bit insane, if I had to draw one more brick I would probably scream, still… dunno if I succeeded to do it, don't think so, my stuff is never perfect, but I can say that I did try my best. In the end, the best compliment was that my author liked them, that mattered the most to me, all in all I loved working with him, and sure hope we can do that again sometime.
> 
> Also, I'll post in chapters, the story is really long, and won't be posted in one go and I just don't want to give anything away with my art before the actual story chapters are up. Therefore there is more art coming, probably simultaneously with the story updates.
> 
> Now, please go read the story, it's great and worth your time!

[](http://imgur.com/Jm89oaB)

[](http://imgur.com/x5OIP2p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/112907202307)  
> deviantArt links: Coming soonish.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/DWtnHR7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: Coming soonish.  
> deviantArt links: Coming soonish.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://imgur.com/2ZwvHjz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: Coming soonish.  
> deviantArt links: Coming soonish.


End file.
